onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nampu Kiyasui
Nampu Kiyasui, known as "Unpredictable Storm", is the first mate of the Cross Skull Pirates. History Nampu lived on Hobashira Island, together with his family, never experiencing anything too traumatic. Then, one day when he was six years old, they were attacked by a pirate crew, and Nampu's elder brother died as a result of the assault, though Nampu never found out about his death until some years later. After the pirates left, they found a five year old kid abandoned by the pirates, and even though they were intimidated by him, they allowed him to stay. Though the kid never made any attempts at socialising with others, mostly due to his Devil Fruit abilities, Nampu, along with his friends Kia, Ryder and Illith, decided to befriend the stranger, who eventually warmed up to them, finally revealing his name as Zugai Hibiware. Whilst his three other friends began training marksmanship, and Zugai began practicing blacksmithing and shipbuilding, Nampu never really started doing anything, as he was lacking a proper goal in his life. After the pirate attack on Hobashira Island, when Zugai finally learned of his true heritage, Nampu decided to help Zugai in every possible way he could, even if his life would be traded in for that to happen. Six years after the pirate attack, Zugai finished making a ship out of bone, and Nampu persuaded him to let him join him in his quest to find his true family, though Nampu was more keen on becoming a pirate crew in the process, which Zugai eventually agreed upon. Personality In contrast to his captain, Nampu is very impulsive, and will more often than not overreact at the slightest thing, sometimes acting like getting a bounty is the greatest thing that could ever have happened to him. His devotion to his captain is also unchallenged; his sole reason to join Zugai on his quest was to help him find his family in the first place, and remains staunch about simply doing so, even at the risk of his own health. Nampu is also openly homosexual, which not many people are aware of at first, since he never acts like a common okama, and rarely finds any male human that he is visibly attracted to. However, this in turn is one of his greatest assets; if a female opponent's main tactic is seduction, Nampu remains 100% unaffected, simply because he's gay. Apperance Abilities Nampu used to be the kind of man who's not very overpowered; in fact, he's really weak physically, and actually only fights with random objects he stores in his bag that he carries around, such as shards of glass, rocks, iron pipes, rulers, etc. However, this changed when he encountered Netok Najun, who, under the assumption that he was a civilian, taught him how to box, thus heightening his battle prowess. However, he still uses a iron pipe as a club on occasion, but usually sticks to boxing. Relationships Major Battles * Nampu and Zugai vs. Unnamed Pirate Crew * Nampu, Zugai, KC and Krystal vs. Kishikiyoi * Nampu vs. Kemono * Nampu vs. Netok Najun * Nampu vs. Leona * Nampu, Jin, Ryozo and Omega vs. Aven Moken * Nampu, Jin and Ryozo vs. Tara Shikomu, Shimasu Runick and Zuki Futtota * Nampu vs. Shieki Dokusai * Nampu, Zugai, Omega, Jin and Ryozo vs Shieki Dokusai Quotes *"So, like it or not, the only way you’re going to stop me from following you is to take that axe and behead me! And THAT’S that!” *"Well, the thicker they are, the easier they are to get falling!" *“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m completely clueless.” *"He’s painfully naïve, like a certain captain of mine...” *"Well, I'm handy with whatever I can get my hands on." *"If you so much as even bend a hair from his head, I’ll rip you to shreds!” Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Characters Category:First Mates Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Cross Skull Pirates Category:Male Category:YolkaEd